


Just Stopping By

by sappysatori (orphan_account)



Series: KuroTsukki Angst Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Comfort/Angst, Death, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, I have more works to write hhhh, Injury, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Random & Short, Requited Unrequited Love, Sacrifice, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Teen Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, im like really lazy to tag, krtskangstweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sappysatori
Summary: Visiting a family member in Miyagi wasn't as bad as it is now. Kuroo still decides to stop by and take a visit, say hello to the one he loved.





	Just Stopping By

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a difficult time doing this one, only because I couldn't really make up my mind on what I wanted to write.

**_i don't want to wake up_ **

 

Kuroo said goodbye to his grandma, as he was stuck basically, hauling around a duffel bag and a backpack. He didn't really have a purpose to be in Miyagi at all, and he was only visiting his grandma just to help her with some exterior house things. He didn't mind, but he also didn't feel like returning back to Tokyo so soon. He knew Kenma wouldn't mind if he missed out on going to a gaming convention with him. The only thing Kuroo did with his childhood best friend at those events was to go wait in line or make him taller. Nothing else. 

As he got off the bus, he looked at his destination, realising he ended up at the cemetery. Why here? Out of all places? He knew there was an answer to that question, but at the same time, Kuroo didn't really think it was worth to tell. He walked, bringing his things with him as his stomach felt like it was getting weaker by the steps he took to walk to the grave. As he stopped to look at it, he nearly cracked out a sob. Him. Kuroo, one to never let his emotions hit the surface. He was close to crying. It was pathetic of him. He pulled himself together, reading the words gently.  
  


_"The sour one to make everyone feel sweet on the inside"_

_Kei Tsukishima_

_September 27th, XXXX - June 10th, XXXX_

 

Kuroo decided to sit down, on the soft grass as he had his bags next to him, crossing his legs. There was a bouquet of flowers that were yellow, a picture frame of Kei, and a few gifts boxed. He smiled sadly at it as he dug through his duffel bag, finding an old sweatshirt, folding and rolling it neatly as he placed it in front of Kei's grave. It was an iconic sweatshirt that he wore everytime he visited Kei. Sure, he got laughed at for wearing the same shirt, but he didn't mind if it was just to see Kei's laugh. Not many people see it.

He leaned forward to allow his fingertips to touch the glass of the frame. He brushed against it gently, sighing quite heavily.

"I think you've left too soon Kei," Kuroo started off, stifling out a sobbing noise. He tried to regain himself. "Too soon for me." He spoke, as he started to talk to the picture frame, as if Kei was with him, while he remembered _that moment_  where he really screwed up his feelings.

He went back in his memory.

The time was a few months ago if it was going from present to the past. Exactly four months. Kuroo and Kei were both hanging out, just the two of them. Kei was visiting Tokyo for his family, and of course, he had to text Kuroo. Kuroo knew the city like it was nothing, and Kei was feeling some strawberry shortcake, as Tokyo was usually the best place for anything delicious and heavenly. He was patiently waiting outside of Kuroo's home, hearing footsteps as he looked over his shoulder. Kuroo had a plain white t-shirt, and of course, wearing the same stupid sweatshirt that he found absolutely suited Kuroo. It made his heart flutter. Of course, that man had to put himself in jeans and sneakers that made him rock a look no man could ever rock. Kuroo gave him that iconic Kuroo-grin.

"Let's get going. You're leaving tonight?" Kuroo spoke gently, taking the lead as he let Kei walk beside him, guiding him down the street where they had a cafe that sold the best pastries he knew. Kei looked over at him and nodded, pulling his scarf up to his face more, hiding his blushing face. 

"Yeah.."

"I see," Kuroo muttered, as he kept on walking along, which was rare for Kei to say, usually seeing Kuroo drop a conversation on him that'd last a lifetime. Why was he keeping silent now? 

When they arrived, Kei bought more then enough cakes that he was going to take back to Miyagi with him, as they found a location for Kei to eat them, (obviously since he wasn't going to allow Kuroo to eat his cakes; a bite might even be too much) a secluded park.

As Kei dug in, Kuroo looked to the side, glancing at a couple that was enjoying their time together. _If only I wouldn't be such an idiot and just confess. I do still have time..._

"Hey, Tsukishima." 

"Woah; I've never heard you say that word correctly." Kei snickered, knowing it was just a playful joke to hide mask the heated feeling in his stomach. Kuroo just ignored that.

"Will there be a next visit to Tokyo again?" Kuroo asked softly, leaning back, using his hands to prop him up as he looks up to the sky.

"..Probably not..." Kei muttered softly setting his cake aside to look at Kuroo. He leans back, just like him, and tries to stare with Kuroo, looking at the clouds. 

"You know, if you were my boyfriend, I'd let you stay in Tokyo," Kuroo said gently, sighing as he let out only a small piece of a secret. "Actually, if I were your boyfriend, I'd be the happiest man in this world." Kuroo finished, turning his head to look at Kei's face.

"Huh...I see. I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend, but it'd take a lot of strawberry flavoured things, and dinosaurs if you're committed." Kei deadpanned, trying his best to stop his heart from beating. Kuroo let out a laugh, as Kei joined in, softly laughing as they look up to the sky in silence, staying there for some time.

He felt like a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders, even if he didn't fully express his feelings. At least Kei wouldn't be freaked out. But it was definitely a hard hit to take to the face when he found out Kei was in the hospital, fighting for a grasp of reality since he was hit by a car. And then they declared him dead.

He was invited to the funeral since he was known for being one of the closest friends Kei's parents knew, other than Yamaguchi. He was mostly stiff walking to the casket, seeing Kei, as he kept silent, watching the funeral past in a blur. On that night, he arrived home, and he didn't speak a single word to Kenma. He just stayed in his room, other than to grab something to eat, move to the bathroom or go to his job silently. People started to become more worried about the fact that Kuroo wasn't himself, even Kenma was started to talk to him, and pause his games when Kuroo had made a silent presence.

And then Kuroo suddenly came back. The usual Kuroo. The happy, snarky one. Everybody loved his presence back, they forgot all about the sad Kuroo. Kenma just brushed it off, not wanting to bring it up. And everybody just forgot that time. 

Except for Kuroo.

So there he was, sitting and exposing everything that had happened to the photo frame of Kei, a rare photo of him making a small smile.

"I went to that cafe, the one where you bought that really nice strawberry shortcake. I almost accidentally bought two." Kuroo spoke, letting his head rest on the palms of his hands, as he buried his face deep within them, trying his best not to think back.

_I have to carry this on with me for the rest of my life. A stupid, forbidden love. I can't even let go of my feelings for him, and he's dead._

"I hate how you work." He spoke to no one, sitting there, alone.

 

**_i think i've had enough of this life_ **

**Author's Note:**

> School is upcoming. RIP. I kind of want to roleplay on my Instagram, but I realise I type WAY too much for anyone.  
> For the #TendouRarepairWeek, I've got done these ships:  
> Tendou x Sugawara  
> Tendou x Tsukishima  
> Tendou x Shirabu  
> Tendou x Semi 
> 
> Semi's one of the closest ones to being an actual ship, but there's still less than 300 works on the ship so I guess it counts. If I can't find any more ships, I'll probably reuse one of the ones above.


End file.
